Jimmy X timmy
by GlitteryFanficts
Summary: Jimmy x Timmy fanfic I don't feel like making a summary. I do that already at school don't feel like doing that at home
1. Jimmy Depression

_**Jimmy's Depression**_

Jimmy's depression got the best of him. It get to the point he won't talk, won't eat, won't Joke, and needs to be bribed by Timmy or his dogs ( Golden Retriever :Butterscotch:/ Husky :Oreo:/ Japanese Chin :Barkly: )

Jimmy missed his latest Girlfriend Katie. He felt like a monster. He thinks like his a ticking time bomb read to explode any minute.

_**~Time skip~ ( Because I'm a lazy Fuc- )**_

Jimmy gets to his morning routine on doing his work fast getting a 90-70% and putting his head down quietly crying.

One day he snapped at lunch when Cartman asked this,

" _Hey, Jimmy can stop being a PUSSY AND TELLS US SOME JOKES I'm bored and need someone to cheer this boring day."_

" _Hey, - Twitch - stop being a - Twitch - douchebag - Twitch - Jimmy is - Twitch - not in a good mood -Twitch - L-" _Tweek said before Jimmy interrupted.

"_T-Tweek it's f-f-fine I have one."_

Everyone on his table go silent and stared at him.

" _Who's a F-F-Fatass that down r-right shellfish and c-c-cries when ever he doesn't get his way like a like a 6 y-y-year old b-brra-br-braaat-Brat-bratty s-s-spoiled c-c-cunt. " _

They all gasp and Looked at him.

" _ERIC FUCKING CARTMAN NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! " _

Kyle was snickering a bit. While Stan was confused that Jimmy didn't stutter. Cartman flared up and was getting ready to throw a punch and as he did Jimmy caught him.

" _**I said…"**_

Jimmy's voice was deep

"_**LEAVE,"**_

Jimmy hit him with a crutches hard and hit him to the ground.

"_**Me,"**_

Jimmy kicked him with his crutches to the middle of the Lunch area.

"_**Alo-"**_

Jimmy almost hit him again until he lost grip on his crutch and it flew until it hit someone right hard drawing blood. And that someone is…

_Timmy._

"_Timmy…" _He sniffed making a waterfall of tears and ran off.

"_W-W-W-Wait Timmy Im s-s-sorry…." _His anger turned into sadness than into a mix of anger and sadness as he cried he said,

"_FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! D-Dammit! S-S-Shit!" _He walked to the wall and hit the wall cracking it.

" _Damn, All these fights you had and you still lose like pussy." _Craig said to Cartman and ran off with a distressed Tweek. Sooner or later everyone left Cartman on the floor. Don't worry a teacher found him and took him to the nurse.

_**~Time skip~**_

Jimmy decided to talk to Timmy by calling him. He didn't answer each time. So he decided to text him:

_**Jimmy joined the chat**_

He waited 2 hours for Timmy to join.

_**Timmy joined the chat**_

_Jimmy leave me alone.. __**:Timmy Texted:**_

_Timmy you can talk __**:Jimmy texted:**_

_Only on text but leave me alone __**:Timmy Texted:**_

_Timmy please let me apologize? __**:Jimmy texted:**_

…_...Fine ? __**:Timmy Texted:**_

_Looks Timmy I didn't mean it..It was an accident ... __**:Jimmy Texted: **_

_I-I-I um… um I um….. __**:Jimmy Texted:**_

…_..__**:Jimmy Texted:**_

_What are you trying to say __**:Timmy Texted;**_

_You know what Timmy. Please PLEASE meet me at Lakewood park near the water please! ?__**:Jimmy Texted:**_

…_..Alright fine I'll go.. __**:Timmy Texted:**_

_**~Time Skip~**_

Jimmy sat on the bench and waited.

Timmy rolled up.

"_T-Timmy you came…" _He sniffed

"_Timmy" _Timmy scoffed

"_LOOK TIMMY I…" _He screamed out of embarrassment

"_I-I…." _He soften up.

"_I…" _He started to cry.

"_I L-LOVE YOU OK… A-A-AND I'M S-SORRY! I D-D-D-DIDN'T MEAN IT I'M S-SORRY I'M SORRY I-I'M S-S-SORRY I-I-I'M SORRY I-" _Jimmy confessed and was interrupted by a pull in for a kiss.

Jimmy pulled away from confusion and happiness. Then he made out with Timmy. When they finished they were panting mess.

The thing is that Cartman caught him. He went to tell very one a real super for them too is coming to them soon.


	2. That son of a b-

_**That son of a b-**_

Jimmy went home happily his parents asked what happened,

"_Jimmy.. Your happy again! Do you want to tell us what happened?"_

Jimmy inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"_D-Dad I-I'm… Gay…. now."_

Jimmy blushed deeply and waited for a lecture but he's parents were fine with it but was scared about bullies.

"_Jimmy… Were fine with it! It's just I'm scared about your reputation."_

"_Father I'm f-fine w-with my reee-rep-reeeep- about my reee- about my rep- about what p-people think about m-me."_

"_Ok Jimmy whoever it is at least you and your loved one is happy."_

"_T-Thanks M-M-Mom."_

_**~Time skip~**_

Jimmy went to the bus stop on Timmy's Lap and his smallest dog Japanese Chin, Barkley, is sitting on Jimmy's lap. They were confused to see a snickering Cartman and a Confused Kyle, Stan, and Kenny.

"_Jimmy, Timmy are you guys…" _Kyle questioned them until Kenny added

"_Mmp (Gay) ?" _Kenny asked

"_Hehe y-y-you can s-s-say that…" Jimmy snickered and looked seductively at Timmy._

_Timmy blushed._

"_Dude, Sick… D:" _Stan said Disgusted.

"_O-Oh shut up! S-S-Stan after W-Wendy left your ass, You had the f-f-feels for Kyle. Kyle you been h-h-have the feels f-for him." _Jimmy claps back.

Kenny snickered

"_Whatmmper (Whatever) " _Kenny said.

"_A-And you. __**YOU **__have a c-c-crush on b-butters with his i-i-innocent self._

They all blushed deeply on knowing it half true.

"_Y-Ya right now s-shut it."_

Kyle looked at Stan in embarrassment Stan looks back.

"_Kyle look I-I um.." _Stan explains

"_Look it's __**Half True**_…"

Kyle blushed and Cartman got disgusted.

"_EW you all are Fagots?" _Cartman said and too 3 steps back.

Barkley Barked at Cartman and growls low like.

"_Well.." _Kyle said.

"_Mmammh Mmph are (Maybe we are).." Kenny said Proudly _

_The bus came over and Cartman was left speechless._

_**~Time sKiP ~ **_

_Clyde and Bebe were talking as were Token, Nicole, Tweek, and Craig until they saw Timmy, Jimmy, and his dog and walked to him._

"_Hey _-Twitch- _Tim _-Twitch- _Hey Jim… _-Twitch- _Ughh can I _-Twitch- _can I ask you a q _-Twitch- _question. Your.. _-Twitch- _gay too?"_

"_Y-ya got a problem?!" _Jimmy shot back protectively.

Barkley growled for an answer.

"_Hey!" _Craig said protectively for Tweek.

Jimmy and Barkley backed off. Jimmy patted him. Barkley licked his hand and shook his tail

"_It's _-Twitch- _fine. And _-Twitch- _Im not. I'm _-Twitch- _Happy that _-Twitch- _Your _-Twitch- _Happy again!" _

"_O-oh I'm sorry T-Tweek, I f-forgot." _Jimmy apologize.

"_It's _-Twitch- _Fine." _Tweek accepted.

"_Hold up you didn't tell me your gay!" _Katie said angrily with Cartman chuckled softly.

"_Katie… w-we b-broken up." _Jimmy corrected her sadly.

Barkley Barked recklessly because she was the one that made him sad. Jimmy combed Barkley with his fingers calming him down.

"_I know that but… I thought that after a week I would get back together" _She said mumbling.

"_B-B-Bitch n-no the fuck w-we can't!" _Jimmy spoke angrily

A crowd started to form around them. Timmy was starting to get scared.

"_You w-waited 3 months! __**3 M-MONTHS!**_ _To get b-back with me…. H-How in the h-hell will I not g-get someone new?" _Jimmy asked.

Katie stood there quiet as I mouse.

"_That's w-what I thought…"_

Timmy, jimmy, and the dog drove off and the crowd disbarred leaving a Katie that wants revenge and she knows just how to get it.

_**-Extra time skip- **_

Barkley was still sitting on his lap. Sooner or later Barkley felt something and barked. Jimmy figured out what it was and blushed.

"_S-Shit…"_

Timmy didn't know what it was until he saw jimmy blush.

"_Tim-Timmy!"_

Timmy blushed deeply.

"_Sorry, Timmy, It's….. it's uncontrollable…_

"_Timmy…"_


	3. A group of superheroes are in the house!

_**A group of superheroes are in the house!**_

_**~Katie POV~**_

I have a trick up my sleeve. Mostly if the main boys play a game Craig's gang join later on. Sooner or later they diskpart. Hehe. This might be easy just need new kid or Azzy.

_**~Time Skip ~**_

Bingo! Found her talking other South Park Ocs.

"_Hey oh AZZY!" I call out_

She looks at me and lure to come over here.

She walks over.

"_..." _Azzy stays quiet.

"_Look here me out I know your bored do you want to play this new game I was thinking."_

"_...fine" _She says sternly.

"_Ok how about SUPERHEROS!" _I suggest

"_I'll see, thank you." _

She nodded as she walks off to Cartman to ask. I heard him say

"_Oh my ghad KWEL! Sure let's park, king douchebag." _He agreed

"_Stop fucking calling me king douchebag! I'm a girl and has a name! My name is Azzy!" _She clapped back.

He rolled his eyes and walked off.

_**-No POV-**_

A meeting was called at Cartman/The Coons Lair witch caught everyone's attention. So everyone even Scott and Butters went.

"_Ok boys. And Khal."_

Kyle rolled his eyes and mumbled.

"_It's Kyle…."_

"_Say it to my fucking face Khal! Come on KHAL SAY IT!"_

"_Gladly." _He gets out a megaphone and says.

"_My FUCKING name is KYLE not 'KHAL'! Curtman"_

"_Please _-Twitch- _get to _-Twitch- _why we are _-Twitch- _here…"_ Tweek was trying to get this over with.

"_Fine! Where here because we're going to play super heroes!" Cartman smiled wait for a response even though a yes or no there still gonna play force _

"_Sure.." _Craig said. Everyone nodded.

"_KWEL! Now go get your suits." _

_**~Time skip~**_

Cartman looked around and saw everyone suit and called out everyone's name

"_Ok I got everyone name._

_Kyle: Stupid Jew._

_Stan: Tool…. shed… Toolshed_

_Craig: Super Craig_

_Tweek: Wonder Tweek_

_Jimmy: Fastpass_

_Timmy: Pro. Timmy._

_Token: idk Black transformer-"_

"_TIMMY TIMMY!" _Timmy spoke up.

"_That's r-right. T-that's racist." _Jimmy agree with Timmy kissing him on his forehead.

"_Yes that is… I wanna be called Tupperware."_ Token added.

"_Finnnneeeee… Now let me continue!"_

"_Clyde... Clyde what- What the fuck is that…" _Cartman spoke up and everyone looked at Clyde confused.

"_What… I'm Mosquito…"_

"_What the hell.. ugh whatever.. _

_Scott: captain diabetes." _

"_Wait a minute.."_

"_What Khal.." _Cartman asked.

"_I"M NOT A STUPID JEW!" _Kyle snapped

"_Yes duh fuck you are!" _Cartman growled.

As Kyle and Cartman where arguing. Timmy decided to stop it.

"_TIMMMMMMYYYYYYY!"_ Timmy face turned red from yelling.

"I'm Human kite fatass." Kyle bared his teeth.

Everyone went silent. And the day went off in silence except Tweek's twitching noises, Cartman's explaining, and Kyle's complaining.


End file.
